Le Jeu des Adjectifs
by Bella286
Summary: ** Traduction** de The adjective Game de cr8grl. Fred veut qu'Hermione joue avec lui au jeu des adjectifs, mais le jeu prend une toute autre tournure quand ils dérivent sur leurs sentiments. Ou cela faisait-il parti du plan? OS


_**Voici la traduction d'une fic que j'ai lue récemment et vraiment adorée ! Elle n'a rien de bien original, mais je la trouve toute mignonne, fleur bleue certes mais c'est tellement difficile et rare de lire des one-shots Fred/Hermione, (surtout en français), que j'ai voulu partager celle-ci avec les lecteurs qui ne parlent pas anglais. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! Et merci à Tigrou19 pour zélé**_** Bonne lecture.**

_* Le Jeu Des Adjectifs *_

« Atroce ! »

« Bulbeux ! »

« Charismatique ! »

« Diaphragme ? »

« Hmm, nan Georgie, tu connais la règle. Seulement des adjectifs ! »

« Bon d'accord, Diabolique ! »

« Effervescent ! »

« Ca veut dire quoi d'abord ? »

« Ca veut dire, lança une autre voix plutôt agacée, que vous vous ennuyez à mourir mais que vous ne voyez même pas le travail qu'il y a à faire ici ».

D'un même mouvement, les jumeaux se retournèrent et découvrirent leur jolie petite assistante, Hermione Granger, se tenant face à eux, les fixant d'un œil noir, la baguette pointée vers eux, baguette qu'elle avait utilisée pour ranger et nettoyer la boutique.

Ils furent soudainement reconnaissants de la petite cloison qui les séparait du comptoir et laissait apparaitre leur sourire honteux.

« Oh Mione désolé, on n'avait pas l'intention de te laisser tout faire », lui dit Fred, d'un ton qu'il espérait entre autoritaire et plaignant, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout. « C'est juste qu'on s'est laissé prendre au jeu, le Jeu des Adjectifs ». Il se tourna brièvement vers George, puis son sourire s'élargit. « En fait, je parierais que tu es super douée à ce jeu, n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione déglutit et fit un pas en arrière inconsciemment, s'éloignant de l'endroit où les jumeaux se trouvaient, et d'où ils s'étaient levés. Elle ignorait si ce geste était innocent ou pas. A chaque fois, quand les jumeaux formulaient une demande aussi simple, elle terminait cobaye d'une de leurs nouvelles intentions. Elle avait commencé à travailler pour eux un an auparavant, quand ils avaient apparemment fait fuir la dernière assistante prête à travailler pour eux. Selon la rumeur, n'importe quelle farce qu'ils testaient sur elle avait des effets secondaires négatifs et permanents, mais selon Fred et George, elle n'avait tout simplement le sens de l'humour nécessaire pour travailler dans leur boutique.

La raison qui faisait d'Hermione la candidate appropriée pour ce job n'était en rien son sens de l'humeur, mais plutôt son efficacité et son désir de travailler. Grâce à elle, ils avaient augmenté leur productivité, et elle se chargeait de maintenir les clients informés sur des nouveaux produits avec lesquels ils pouvaient ne pas être familiers en entrant dans la boutique de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Elle savait que les jumeaux se reposaient beaucoup sur elle, bien qu'ils essayaient de l'alléger un peu, et celui lui donnait un sentiment d'accomplissement qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis la fin de la guerre, deux ans auparavant.

Et c'était la principale raison pour laquelle elle restait dans les parages avec eux et acceptait leurs plaisanteries, farces et flirt moqueurs.

A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'elle était amoureux de Fred Weasley…

Non, définitivement pas.

De toute façon, peu importait que lui et George semblent apprécier énormément sa compagnie quand elle ne jouait pas les rabat-joies, elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse éprouver la même chose pour elle. Des centaines de jolies sorcières fréquentaient la boutique chaque semaine, et Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à elles. Pas tant qu'elle resterait l'ex copine de leur petit frère, et encore moins en étant couverte de poussières et saletés après le nettoyage de la boutique.

« Hermione ? »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur Fred et George qui l'observaient, délaissant les quelques clients qui visitaient leur magasin.

« Désolée », s'excusa t-elle, sentant ses joues s'empourprer aussitôt. « J'étais perdue dans mes pensées ».

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question », lui rappela George.

Hermione essaya de ne pas grogner. Elle n'avait jamais joué au Jeu des Adjectifs, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, ça avait l'air assez simple. Mais au lieu de le reconnaitre, elle se contenta de répondre « je n'y ai jamais joué, et vous le savez très bien. Mais puisque vous êtes ceux qui l'ont inventé, je suis sûr que vous êtes à même de m'en expliquer les règles ».

Fred et Georges lui sourirent à nouveau, remarquant tout de même qu'Hermione était tendue, s'attendant sûrement à quelques farces cachées ça et là derrière les règles d'un jeu qu'ils avaient inventé par ennui quand ils étaient en manque de nouvelles idées d'inventions. Merlin, cela avait été une couple d'heures des plus perturbantes ils avaient cru avoir perdu leur talent, et avaient fait le truc le plus Percy-ien de toute leur vie.

« C'est assez simple… » commença Fred.

« Tu dois juste penser à un adjectif… »

« … pour chaque lettre, dans l'ordre alphabétique bien sûr… »

« … et si tu ne peux pas trouver un mot… »

« … l'autre te donne un gage… »

« … tu veux jouer ? » demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Hermione envisagea de céder et de jouer avec eux. Après tout, elle savait que les jumeaux étaient intelligents, mais elle était bien plus le rat de bibliothèque du groupe qu'ils ne le seraient jamais, donc elle avait de grande chance d'exceller à ce jeu. Elle avait déjà des adjectifs en tête, qui ne demandaient qu'à sortit et jouer avec eux. Toutefois, elle était sûre qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de la piéger, et elle devrait sans doute faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Non merci », répondit-elle alors en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier pour s'occuper.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Fred en contournant le comptoir, s'approchant d'elle et envahissant délibérément son espace vital.

Hermione commit l'erreur de lever les yeux vers lui et se perdit dans son magnifique regard, se noyant dans la joie et la vie qu'ils exprimaient.

« Ri... rien », balbutia t-elle, trouvant finalement la force de s'éloigner de lui, mais ratant complètement le petit sourire sur leurs deux visages. « J'ai juste pas envie de jouer là tout de suite ».

"Oh allez Hermione », l'encouragea Fred, s'approchant à nouveau. L'esprit d'Hermione lui hurlait de soit arrêter d'avancer vers elle, soit de l'embrasser, car s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant de flirter avec elle, elle oublierait qu'il essayait simplement d'obtenir quelque chose et à la place se jetterait sur lui et l'embrasserait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point là, mais suffisamment pour… arrêtes d'approcher !

Elle n'avait cependant pas à s'inquiéter, car bien qu'il ait fait un autre pas vers elle, dans le but évident de ne pas renoncer si facilement, il prononça les mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur. « Tu vas t'amuser, c'est juste un jeu pour enfants… »

Hermione se recula, levant brusquement le menton comme si elle venait d'être giflée son regard trahit la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de regagner le contrôle sur ses émotions et de placer un nouveau masque sur son visage. Ces quelques mots n'étaient que la confirmation dont Hermione avait besoin pour savoir que tout geste qu'elle aurait pu entreprendre vers lui n'aurait pas été le bienvenu. Il la voyait comme une enfant, rien d'autre. Pour lui, elle était comme une petite sœur, une version brune de Ginny, sans lien de sang.

Fred remarqua aussitôt le changement de son expression, et alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il avait pu dire pour causer un tel tourment chez la jeune femme, Hermione leva le menton davantage, son nez espiègle pointant vers le ciel et siffla « dans ce cas tu devrais trouver un enfant pour jouer avec toi Frédérique Weasley ! »

Elle le contourna et se dirigea vers les clients les plus proches, se plongeant dans l'aide qu'elle pouvait leur apporter. Son cœur avait mal, littéralement. Inutile de le nier. Quand les clients ne prêtaient pas attention, elle jetait un œil par-dessus leurs épaules et voyait George parler à voix basse avec Fred, le regard dur et les sourcils froncés. Fred lui tournait le dos, et peu importe ce qu'il disait, il semblait agité elle espérait seulement que George, qui avait découvert son petit secret il y a quelques mois aurait le bon sens de ne pas en parler à son frère. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander que de garder le silence, surtout alors qu'il s'agissait de son frère jumeau, mais Hermione ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Fred soit au courant, qu'il se moque d'elle ou pire, ai pitié d'elle et de son incapacité à s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde sorcier.

Surtout à présent qu'il était évident qu'il la considérait comme une enfant. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, remarquant que le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Elle allait bientôt devoir monter dans leur appartement à l'étage pour préparer le dîner. Après avoir aidé les clients avec leurs achats, Hermione se retourna et jeta un regard noir vers les jumeaux, un regard noir qu'elle ne pouvait faire disparaître. « Je vais préparer le dîner. J'espère qu'à vous deux, vous parviendrez à fermer la boutique vous même ».

George se contenta d'hocher la tête, mais Fred rencontra le regard furieux d'Hermione et la fixa un moment avec une expression… peinée? Hermione ne s'arrêta pas pour y réfléchir, tourna simplement les talons et telle une tornade monta vers l'appartement qu'ils partageaient.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine et cherchait les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, elle songea à quel point sa vie était différente depuis qu'elle avait emménagé avec les jumeaux. D'une certaine manière, c'était comme vivre avec Harry et Ron à nouveau. Fred et George avaient gentiment accepté de lui laissé une pièce pour qu'elle puisse avoir un peu d'intimité, mais ça n'en était pas moins bizarre parfois. Et c'était devenu encore plus bizarre, du moins pour elle, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Fred. George n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce qui se passait, son attirance pour son frère. Après tout, soit elle évitait Fred comme la peste, soit elle rougissait ou balbutiait en sa présence. Fred semblait le seul à n'y voir que du feu, bien qu'avec tous les petits gestes et prétextes pour l'effleurer qu'il trouvait, Hermione aurait presque pu entretenir l'espoir qu'il ressente la même chose pour elle.

Presque.

Hermione s'appuya la tête contre l'un des placards, fermant les yeux et prenant une grande respiration. Elle l'aimait tellement que s'en était douloureux certains jours. Au début, elle avait espéré que ses sentiments disparaîtraient, mais le voir et lui parler tous les jours avait rapidement tué l'idée. Si seulement cet amour non partagé ne faisait pas aussi mal !

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Hermione sentit son estomac se nouer davantage et ses mains se crisper sur la poignée de porte du placard. « Non, je m'en sors très bien toute seule », répondit-elle. « _Ne te retourne pas ! »_ lui ordonna son esprit. « _Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas lui résister si tu le regardes, quoiqu'il te demande ! »_

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson quand Fred se pencha vers elle, lui murmurant à l'oreille « Tu en es sûre ? »

Hermione déglutit et se mordit la lèvre, réprimant un frisson. « Ou-Oui, j'en suis sûre ». Par Merlin pourquoi balbutiait-elle autant aujourd'hui ?

Fred, cependant, n'était en rien offensé, ni même découragé. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha même plus près d'Hermione, son nez enfoui dans ses longues boucles, respirant son odeur. Le cœur d'Hermione battit à tout rompre et le rouge lui monta aux oreilles, lui tournant la tête. « Et si tu te retournais et me le disais en face ? »

_« Oui Hermione, pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas ? Ainsi, tu pourrais te jeter dans ses bras ! »_ Elle interrompit son monologue intérieur et secoua la tête.

« S'il te plait ? ».

Sa voix était si douce, tellement différente de sa voix habituelle qu'Hermione se surprit à se retourner avant même de comprendre son geste. Sauf que ce n'était pas une idée brillante, car elle se retrouvait à présent coincée entre le plan de travail et Fred. Elle réunit chaque parcelle de courage qu'il lui restait pour formuler une réponse, et alors même qu'elle l'exprimait, sa voix était tremblante et son souffle coupé. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux à nouveau, et Hermione commençait à se faire à l'idée de tenter sa chance et de l'embrasser, quand il répondit soudainement : « je veux jouer au jeu des adjectifs avec toi ».

Douche froide métaphorique : fait

Impression de gifle en plein visage : absolument

Réveil brutal : accompli

Réalité : présente

« J'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi », gronda t-elle. « J'essaye de préparer le dîner ».

Fred haussa les épaules. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le diner. George est sorti voir une conquête a Fortescue's donc je pense qu'on devrait sortir aussi ». Ses yeux pétillaient de joie alors qu'il lui décrocha un nouveau sourire. « Après avoir joué au jeu des adjectifs bien sûr ! »

_« Ce serait sympa de sortir et de ne pas avoir à cuisiner pour une fois »_, murmura l'esprit traitre d'Hermione, et entre lui et le regard magnifique de Fred, elle était incapable d'empêcher ces quelques mots « une partie » de franchir ses lèvres.

Le sourire de Fred s'élargit aussitôt, et Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'il s'éloigne un peu, mais au lieu de cela il resta là où il était, et répondit « excellent ! Je commence ».

« Adorable »

Hermione soupira et réfléchit un instant... "Basique »

« Calamiteux"

« Désastreux »

« Econduit », Fred répliqua sans trop réfléchir. Ok, ce serait peut être plus amusant que l'avait imagine Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les jumeaux puissent avoir un tel vocabulaire. C'était… vraiment très _intéressant._

« Fictif », poursuivit Hermione, les lèvres pincées, réalisant que c'était exactement ce qu'était sa relation avec Fred. Fictive.

Fred leva un sourcil, comme s'il devinait la nature de sa pensée, et se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

« Gorgeous » (_ndlt : gorgeous signifie magnifique, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'adjectif en G ayant le même sens, et je tenais à garder l'esprit évolutif du choix des adjectifs)_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle sentit un goût âcre dans sa bouche. Il ne parlait pas d'elle, il ne parlait pas d'elle, il ne… « Hallucinique ».

Fred fronça un sourcil mais se retint de corriger l'erreur d'inattention qu'elle venait de faire, essayant certainement de lui dire qu'il était hallucinant.

« Illustre », murmura t-il alors. Il savait que ça lui couterait cher, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « ça veut dire : qui se fait remarquer d'une manière incroyablement brillante, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà », sourit-il.

« Joueur », fut tout ce qu'elle répondit, le regard baissé. Il était évident qu'ils ne jouaient plus. Dès qu'il avait prononcé « illustre », elle avait comprit que George lui avait confié son secret. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Fred jouait avec ses sentiments.

« Keenly », répondit-il, planta son regard dans le sien dès qu'elle leva les yeux. _(ndlt : idem que pour gorgeous, je n'ai pas trouvé d'équivalent en K. Keenly signifie vivement, ardemment)_

« Lascif »

Fred sembla offensé. « Qui, moi ? ». Quand Hermione fronça les sourcils, il se replongea dans le jeu. « Malveillant », grogna t-il, lui signifiant qu'elle avait été méchante avec son dernier mot.

« Nonsensical », répliqua t-elle alors avec un léger sourire, tentant de se couvrir. _(ndlt :nonsensical signifie absurde, et c'est la réponse d'Hermione à leur échange sous-entendu, pas d'équivalent en N en français)._

« Optimiste »

Hermione se surprit à sourire, malgré la tension qu'elle ressentait alors que Fred continuer de se rapprocher d'elle en souriant, et plaça sa main sur son cœur feintant une douleur. « Palpable ! », s'écria t-elle, prétendant ressentir la douleur.

Fred n'en sourit que davantage. « quaint », dit-il alors, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. _(ndlt : quaint signifie étrange, inhabituel, pittoresque, sage, prudent, et tout un tas d'adjectifs. Ici, je n'ai rien trouvé en Q qui s'en approchait..)_

Hermione fit une pause, se mordant la lèvre. Pouvait-elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas ? Elle le regarda au travers de ses cils et murmura, « Renverser ».

Les yeux de Fred s'élargirent et s'assombrirent aussitôt tandis que son sourire s'effaçait légèrement.

« oops ! C'est pas un adjectif ! », s'excusa t-elle. « Renversant ».

Le mot était à peine soufflé, mais Fred l'entendit néanmoins.

« Scintillant »

Il n'avait pas bougé. En fait, il s'était même rapproché un peu, et Hermione pouvait sentir son pantalon effleurer ses genoux. « Tactile », couina presque Hermione, ses joues s'empourprant alors.

«Unanime », sourit-il, et se pressa davantage contre elle. _(ndlt :undoubtfuly en anglais, dommage qu'indéniable commence pas un )_

Leurs hanches se touchèrent, leurs bustes pressés l'un contre l'autre. Fred eut un sourire satisfait. Voyant son sourire et s'enivrant de sa proximité, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Victorieux ».

Le jeu devenait de plus en plus personnel et Hermione gardait espoir, jusqu'au moment où elle pensait qu'elle allait exploser d'embarras. Il était là, tellement près d'elle, et il était (à moins qu'elle se trompe grandement, ce qui était clairement possible), si proche que s'il voulait seulement baisser la tête un petit peu…

« Wanton », murmura t-il doucement, se penchant pour le lui murmura à l'oreille tandis que ses lèvres contemplaient la zone sensible. Cette fois, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Tout se passait exactement tel qu'elle l'avait rêvé, sauf que c'était tellement, _tellement_ plus agréable.

Il fallut à Hermione le temps d'un moment de pur bonheur savouré les yeux fermé pour réaliser que Fred n'avait pas bougé, et attendait son prochain mot. Oh, c'est vrai, c'était son tour. Elle se creusa les méninges, mais ne put, par Merlin, trouver un adjectif qui commençait par X.

« Hmm.. », marmonna t-elle, essayant de gagner quelques secondes, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'elle était coincé.

« Faux », murmura Fred dans ses cheveux. « Ca commence par un H »

« Donc il se passe quoi maintenant ? »

Fred se recula et lui sourit. « Maintenant, j'ai le droit de te demander quelque chose ».

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et lui lança un regard défiant. « Très bien, fais-moi voir ce que tu vaut ».

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils, feintant d'être confuse. « Te dire quoi ? »

Fred l'imita et fronça les sourcils également. « Ne joues pas avec moi Mione. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais amoureuse de moi ? »

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba, elle était mortifiée, et essayait difficilement d'éviter son regard. Mais dans leur position actuelle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans une explication. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui révélait son secret le plus embarrassant. « Je pensais que tu te moquerais de moi, ou me trouverais trop jeune. Je pensais que tu me considérais seulement comme une petite sœur, et si je me fis à ce que tu as dit un peu plus tôt, je pense avoir raison… »

Fred grogna, ce qui incita Hermione à lever les yeux. « Est-ce que cela te _semble_ être quelque chose que je ferais avec Ginny ? », demanda t-il, sarcastique.

La couleur qui empourprait les joues d'Hermione était à présent très proche de celle du blason des Griffondors, l'or mise à part.

« Non », répondit-elle alors.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Hermione, si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, on sortirait sûrement ensemble à l'heure actuelle ». Fred vit ses yeux s'écarter de surprise. « C'est vrai », insista t-il. « Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai dû m'assoir sur mes mains pour m'empêcher de te toucher dans le magasin ? Merlin, sais-tu combien de fois je _t'ai _touchée Hermione ? George m'a avoué tes sentiments après ma bourde tout à l'heure, et je savais que je devais réparer ça avant que tu ne te fasses de fausses idées ».

« Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça comme idée ? », se moqua Hermione.

Fred fit semblant d'être offensé par sa remarque. « Hey, je trouvais ça plutôt cool moi ! Non seulement je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais en plus j'ai suscité l'intérêt de ton côté rat de bibliothèque ! »

Hermione se mit à rire. « Parce que j'ai un autre côté ? »

« Bien sûr que tu oui ! N'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire ? », se moqua t-il à son tour.

Hermione l'ignora et continua de sourire. « JE crois que c'est à ton tour… Dépêches-toi, ou je vais devoir te défier de faire quelque chose ! »

« C'est assez tentant », plaisanta t-il, mais pensant néanmoins à un nouvel adjectif.

« Yummy ». (_ndlt : pas d'équivalent français en Y, pas d'adjectif du tout en Yummy signifie appétissant, délicieux. C'est un mot d'enfant, un peu comme miam !)_

Par Merlin, se dit Hermione, pourquoi rougissait-elle autant aujourd'hui ? Elle baissa les yeux, espérant que le rouge sur ses joues disparaisse, ou s'atténue du moins, puis elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Fred, comprenant seulement pourquoi il avait voulu commencer, pour lui laisser les lettres les plus difficiles, tombant fatalement sous le jouc des défis. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et un regard vers Fred suffit à l'exprimer. « Zut ? »

Tel qu'elle l'avait craint, Fred secoua la tête et sourit. « Nan, c'est pas suffisant ! »

Ses yeux étincelèrent alors que son sourire s'élargissait, et elle lui demanda. « Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Sa voix était si basse, son visage illuminé de plaisir, qu'Hermione manqua presque ce qu'il avait dit. Elle put sentir son souffle sur son visage quand murmura « je te défie...de m'embrasser… »

Les doigts tremblant légèrement, les mains d'Hermione se glissèrent sur son épaule et dans sa nuque alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds et attendit. Fred devinait qu'une partie d'elle était toujours effrayée à l'idée qu'il se s'agisse que d'une blague, c'est pourquoi sans plus attendre, il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser doux et attentionné, qui les pressa davantage l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains se posèrent d'abord sur sa taille, puis se perdirent dans ses longs cheveux, la blottissant contre son torse. Hermione le laissa jouer avec ses lèvres entrouvertes et approfondit le baiser, à présent heureuse que le comptoir derrière elle soit là pour la soutenir quand ses jambes la lâchèrent.

Quand Fred s'écarta finalement, ils respiraient tout deux difficilement, et il souriait tellement qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. « Donc, ça veut dire que je t'emmène vraiment dîner ? », demanda t-il. « Et que je peux t'embrasser à chaque fois que j'en ai envie ? »

Hermione éclate de rire, se blottissant contre son épaule. « J'imagine.. », répondit-elle, s'enivrant de son odeur.

« Géniale ! Bon, je suppose qu'on doit se dépêcher maintenant. J'ai une réservation que j'ai faite à la dernière minute, et j'ai le sentiment qu'Harry sera très contrarié si on ne se montre pas », Fred ajouta en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Il a eu beaucoup de mal pour nous trouver une table ».

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller ».

Hermione amorça un mouvement mais Fred enroula ses bras autours de sa taille et l'attira contre lui une nouvelle fois. « Oui, mais avant cela… », ses yeux brillaient de plaisir à nouveau, « je te défie de m'embrasser encore une fois ».

« Juste une ? », demanda Hermione innocemment, mais se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

_Zêlé!_

_* Fin *_


End file.
